Anger Management
by FallingInTheOcean
Summary: Roxas needs anger management. Who better to cure him of his violent nature than Axel? AkuRoku


**Anger Management.**

Roxas did not want to be there.

No, that was wrong.

Roxas _really_ didn't want to be there.

No, that was an understatement.

Hell, saying that Roxas would give his left nut to _not_ be there was an understatement.

And yet, there he sat on the comfy brown leather couch, glaring daggers at a man he did not know, but was _supposed_ to talk to.

Yes, Roxas was in therapy.

It wasn't _his_ fault, really.

It wasn't his fault that that kid at lunch had slipped and dropped his egg salad sandwich all over his hair.

It wasn't_ his_ fault that that particular day happened to be as smelly as said sandwich.

And it wasn't _his_ fault that his fist accidentally hit the kids face and broke his nose.

Nope. Not his fault at all.

What _was_ his fault though, was that he opted for therapy over suspension.

"You know, you _could_ start by telling me what's wrong, you know." The man said, breaking the icy silence. Roxas' eyes went back to glaring and the man sighed.

"_Or_, you could not say anything at all. Whatever floats your boat. Talk to me if you want, brood if you want. I still get paid just for having you in here." The man grinned.

Roxas was perplexed.

That's it?

He was expecting probing questions that brought on water-works and all that.

But the option to not do_ anything?_

Baffling.

His eyes softened a little, and he actually started looking at the man, whom couldn't really be _that_ much older than him. Four years? Six at the most.

The next thing he noticed was his hair.

Bright. Fire-engine red, bright. And he was pretty sure if it wasn't pulled back into a low ponytail, it'd put someone's eye out.

Observation number two? He had little triangles under his eyes. God KNOWS that had to hurt like a bitch. Worse than Larxene in the morning, before her coffee.

Which brings us to Observation three; his eyes. _Bright_ acidic green.

Those HAD to be contacts.

"You know, it's rather rude to stare." He said, once again cutting off his train of thought.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stared at the floor, opting to say nothing at all to the man. Dr. ….what? He blinked, craning his neck to see the name plate on the redhead's desk.

"Just call me Axel, Roxas." The man answered his un-spoken question.

He nodded and sunk back to his original position for the rest of the session.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas did _not_ want to be there.

Even though he _did_ have the option to not say anything.

He did _not_ enjoy waking up early on a Saturday, as the sessions had been planned for.

He did _not_ enjoy missing his Saturday morning cartoons.

He did _not_ enjoy the way that Axel was ignoring him.

Weren't psychologists supposed to talk to you?

Apart from the "Good morning Roxas, take a seat.", The redhead hadn't said a word to the blonde. He ran a hand through his spikes, as if the action would clue the doctor in to the fact that it was _really_ quiet in there.

Such luck was not his, as the redhead didn't even look up from what he was writing.

What could he _possibly_ be writing?!

He hadn't said one word in the last two sessions to the man!

Roxas frowned, and sunk into his chair some more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas did _not_ want to be there.

_Not_ with the awkward silence.

_Not_ with the man who was evaluating him.

And certainly _not_ when he actually might have had something to say this time.

He frowned some more.

"You're going to get frown lines if you keep pouting like that." The man said nonchalantly, then sighed. "How about we play a game?"

Roxas sat up. A game? What kind of game?

"I ask you a question, and you have to answer absolutely honestly. In return, you can ask me a question, and I answer honestly. Lather, rinse, repeat."

Roxas frowned, again. This did not sound like a fun game to him.

Yet… he _did_ have some questions for his weird, redheaded psychologist.

He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"Excellent. You can go first." He said, gesturing toward the blonde.

"Hmm. Is that your natural hair color?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." He held up a hand to silence the onslaught of questions Roxas was about to spew out. "Yes, these hurt like a mother fucker, yes these are my real eyes, and yes, I _know_, I have weird genes in my family. My brother and I got the short end of the stick in the hair department. I got the insane eyes."

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh.

Oh. He's heard those all before.

Go figure.

"Uhm, well then. Your turn I guess." Roxas stated timidly.

Axel grinned.

"So. _Why_ was the day you broke that kid's face so terrible?"

How did he know that day had been shitty?

Oh.

Psychologists know everything about their clients before they walk in the door.

Gotcha.

He sighed, and bit his lip.

"Because my best friend, Sora's his name, and_ his_ friend, Riku, hooked up. And now I'm all alone 'cause he doesn't have time for me anymore." Roxas looked down to his shoes, slightly embarrassed about how pre-teen girl that all sounded.

"You know that's not true. I don't think your best friend would abandon you over some guy. Wait. Does that mean Sora's gay?"

Roxas' head snapped up angrily.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" He flared.

"No, no, no, no. Not a bit. Just curious." The smirk re-presented itself on his face. "Are _you_ gay, too, Roxas?" He asked deviously.

Oh damn.

"It's not your turn to ask the question." He murmured, sinking into his chair.

"Fair enough." He held up his hands. "We'll come back to it later. What's your question?"

"Do I have to sit on this couch, or can I sit anywhere?"

Axel pondered that for a moment.

"I guess you could sit wherever, most people just like the couch." He shrugged.

At that, Roxas got up and moved to the chair in the far corner of the room.

It wasn't as comfy as the couch, but it was further away from Mr. Brain Intruder over there, and that was all he could ask for at this point.

"My turrrn." He said happily, grinning. Roxas braced himself for the same embarrassing question, his nails digging into the arms of the plush chair.

"Do you have any friends other than Sora?"

Roxas' heart almost stopped.

_What?!_

He laughed, for the first time since he'd walked into the door.

"Of _course_ I have other friends! God. I'm not _that_ antisocial. I have Hayner, Pence, and Olette! I've known them for a few years. I guess they're my other best friends." He said matter-of-factly.

Axel nodded, officially convinced that the blonde wasn't a loner like he'd said earlier.

"My turn." He said, watching the redhead, who'd gone back to writing whatever it was.

"What're you always writing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Axel looked up, puzzled.

"I haven't written anything." He said.

"You have too."

"Have not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're always scribbling down stuff on papers up there!" He said, heaving an exasperated sigh. The redhead looked down, and then looked back up, and grinned.

"Come over here." He waved toward his desk.

Roxas hesitantly got to his feet and walked up to the large wooden desk.

"See," he started, holding up a piece of computer paper. "no words."

Roxas examined the paper. He was right. No _words_. What _was_ there, were several little doodles, that could be qualified as pictures because they were actually pretty damn good. A bird, a Butterfly, a sunrise, and… Roxas.

...

The hell?

Axel seemed to read his expression and pulled the paper away, the faintest ghost of a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"I like drawing things around me when I'm bored. You just happened to fit that category." He explained quickly.

Roxas just stood there, mouth agape.

A minute passed, and he still stood there.

Axel fidgeted with his pen.

Roxas stood there.

Axel looked back up to the teen, who hadn't moved.

"Did I not already explain the rudeness of staring?"

Roxas turned around sharply and walked back to his sulky chair.

"Sorry. They're really good." He mumbled.

"Thanks." Axel said. "It's my turn, right?" He said to change the subject.

Roxas nodded.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Grow up? Roxas was eighteen! A legal adult!

But what _did_ he want to be? That was the real question.

He shrugged.

"No idea. Something fun, I think. I don't think I could sit behind a desk all day. No matter how huge it is." He nodded toward Axel's desk, which was, ginormous.

"It's not so bad, you know. All depends on what you do behind the desk." He said. "Or on it…" He mumbled afterward, grinning to himself.

"Was- was that, an… innuendo? From my psychologist? Blasphemy!" Roxas said, feigning shock.

"Ahha. I _do_ have a sense of humour, you know." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Heh. It wasn't something I'd expect to hear from a professional, ya know? Besides, how old _are_ you? It's just a _little_ bit creepy coming from an old man."

"Ohh, that counts as a question, you know." He grinned. "I'm twenty five. Not so bad, right? Al least I'm not… _old_" He cringed.

Roxas shrugged.

"It's not _old_ old. Old enough to get married and have kids, though."

It was Axel's turn to shrug now.

"I don't really think I want kids. And if I did, I'd adopt."

Whooooo. Back into the awkward part of the conversation, again?

He cleared his throat.

"As for marriage, I don't think I've found anyone who would put up with me." He winked.

Roxas felt the blush creeping back up his neck.

Suddenly, a loud ring sounded off from somewhere in the room.

Axel jumped up and answered his phone.

"Man, what have I told you about calling me at work!"

Loud chatter was heard in the back round.

"I already _told_ you I was coming!"

More chatter.

"The cheese cake? Yeah, sure, I'll tell her. Mhmm. See ya."

He snapped the phone shut and shook his head.

"Sorry about that." He muttered, putting his phone back in his pocket and sitting down.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"My best friend. He wants me and my mom to come to a party with his family tomorrow."

"Ahh. Cool. Oh, Jeeze, Christmas is like, in three days!" He exclaimed.

Axel chuckled.

"Yup. You doing anything with your family?"

"Yeah, we're having a big party, like always." He mumbled.

"You don't enjoy parties?" the doctor asked, incredulous.

Roxas shrugged.

"It's okay I guess. The whole family comes and stuff. It's just that my mom gets all bent out about it 'cause it's a lot of work."

"Ahh. Well, I think we're done for the day." Axel said, checking the clock on the wall.

"Really?" Roxas asked, and turned toward the window. Sure enough, the sun was almost to the high point in the sky. Almost noon.

"Wow."

"Heh. See you next week, Roxas." The red head smiled and waved. "Oh, and merry Christmas, it was good talking to you instead of watching you sit there, brooding." He added.

Roxas rolled his eyes as a small smile played across his features.

"Merry Christmas." He said before walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas did _not_ want to be here.

He did _not_ want to be sitting in the same room as this guy.

He did _not_ like the awkward way neither of them could say anything.

And he did _not_ want to be remembering what had happened this last week.

"So I take it we're back where we started, huh?" Axel finally said, cutting through the thick silence.

If by "back where we started" that he meant Roxas wasn't talking to him again, he was absolutely right.

The blonde did not answer him, but instead turned his gaze to the older man and imagined his bright red hair on fire.

**Sunday afternoon.**

Roxas woke up to his mother pounding on his door repeatedly.

"Roxas! Get UP! We have to leave in like, half an hour!" She wailed.

_Shit_

He flung himself out of bed, tripping on his blankets in the process.

"Owww! Damnit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't get UP!" She yelled back before leaving to fix her makeup for the third time today.

He flew to the bathroom, knocking his little sister out of the way.

"Sorry Naminé!" He called, slamming the door shut and peeling off his clothes.

He yanked the handle on the shower on, and gave the water a grand total of half a second to get warm.

He squeaked as the freezing water hit him, but continued washing up regardless.

Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I think that was a new record. You usually take a decade in there!" Naminé giggled.

"Yeah well, _someone didn't wake me up earlier_! he said loudly so that his mom could hear it.

"Shut up you faggot! I'm too stressed to worry about your punk ass getting up in time!" She yelled back, coming out of her room with her hair up in curlers.

Roxas had to bite back his laughter.

"Mom. You're fine. Calm down. Jeeze." He said, patting her shoulder.

She sighed as smiled.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and ready."

"Bitch!"

Ahh yes, another case of the annual family Christmas party insult slings by him and his mom. Aren't they a loving family?

He skidded into his room and pulled out a black wife beater, a pair of faded jeans, and a black and white checkered hoody.

After dressing, he examined himself in the mirror.

The jeans hung low around his hips, but not low enough to show his boxers. He hated that style.

The hoody fell down to his hips, and was long enough to cover his palms.

Perfect.

He ran into the bathroom and brushed his hair, which spiked up on its own, reminding his vaguely of his shrink's hair.

_I wonder if his spikes up on it's own like that, or if he just electrocutes himself on purpose every day._ The thought made him smile as he shook the water off his head.

"HURRYUPROXWEHAVELIKETWOSECCONDSTOGETTHERE!" He heard his mom shriek.

--

They walked up the drive way to his aunt's house.

No, not_ house_, per se.

_Mansion_ is more like it.

He pulled the ear buds off and jammed his iPod into his pocket.

The door swung open and music poured out, mixed with chatter into a single illegible sound.

A blonde man walked out, greeting them.

"Cloud. So nice to see you." His mom greeted her brother.

"Yuffie." He nodded to her.

"Where's Tifa? How come you answered the door? Thought you'd be locked in a room with Leon all day." She smirked, and ducked out of the way as he punched at her.

Ahh. Sibling rivalry.

"She's busy with guests! What about _you_, where's _your_ boytoy?" He asked.

Yuffie's smile fell.

"He's… not coming." She said quietly, pain flashing in her eyes. Roxas squeezed her hand in reassurance, and Cloud seemed to catch the drift.

His mom and dad were not on speaking terms right now.

Cloud muttered something that sounded like an apology, and stepped out of the way to let them in.

Yuffie mom plastered her smile back on.

Roxas looked around glumly.

Naminé left in search of someone to talk to.

Just like normal.

Roxas ambled over to the table with all the food and plunked his ear buds back in.

He picked up a paper plate and got some food. He walked over to an empty table, careful not to drop his food, and plopped down in a seat.

Halfway through his sandwich, he felt someone shake his shoulders.

As his ear buds slipped out, and heard someone yelling his name, and he had to refrain from cringing.

"Hey Demyx, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing much, little buddy! I have a friend I want you to meet, though. I think you'd like hiiiiiiim!" Demyx sang.

Roxas groaned. Last time he tried to set him up with someone, Demyx himself had ended up seeing him. On that note…

"So, how're you and Zexion?" He asked, trying to draw things out before he had another guy forced upon him.

Demyx's smile brightened.

"Me and Zexy are great! We've moved into an apartment together!" He grinned.

"That's cool, Dem. I-"

"Oh, hey! Over here! This is my cousin,-" Demyx started, and he didn't turn around until-

"Roxas?"

"A-Axel?" he stammered.

Demyx looked back and forth between them, both wore a matching expression of disbelief.

"So… you guys… know each other?" He asked.

Roxas nodded, not dropping his eyes from the vivid green ones.

"….how?"

"He's the client you _interrupted_ in on yesterday." Axel said, a bit more composed than the blonde.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rox. I didn't…know. I- uhm- you go to therapy?" he stammered, not knowing what the hell to do now.

"I-yeah…" Roxas mumbled, blushing.

"Little blondie here has anger management issues, apparently." Axel smirked.

Roxas growled.

"Yikes, Roxy, chill." Demyx said, smiling to himself. Maybe this _could_ work, after all…

"Roxy, is it?" Axel grinned deviously.

"Axel…." Roxas warned.

"I like it. Roxy it is!"

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Call. Me. _Roxy_. You. Fucking. Prick." He hissed through his teeth.

….or not.

"Why does HE get to call you Roxy, then?" Axel almost pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Demyx piped up. "I've been calling him that since he was born! He got used to it." He grinned.

"That's not_ fair_, Demyx." Roxas growled.

"Yeah, but it's true." He replied nonchalantly. "I'm gonna go get some food. Bee arr bee."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the dirty-blonde's poor excuse to leave him and Axel alone.

"Sooo…" He started, looking for something to say.

"Look, I know what Dem meant by bringing me here, so if it's too awkward, I'll leave or something."

"No, it's okay- I mean I- uhm." Would he really mind being set up with his Shrink? Axel was an okay guy, but that'd be kinda…. Awkward, right?

"I'll think about it, I guess."

"Then I suppose hitting on you is out?" Axel joked, running a hand through his spikes, which were out of their usual pony tail and flaring out behind him.

Electrocuted?

Nahhhhhh.

More like struck by lightning.

"Absolutely." Was the only reply he got before Demyx got back. Axel winked at Roxas before leaving to go and get some food himself.

"Sooo, how long have you been going to Axel to cure your little noggin?" Demyx said, stuffing a piece of cake into him mouth.

"Shut the hell up Demyx, I'mnot_crazy_!" Roxas hissed.

"Mhmm. So how long?" He said, ignoring the younger teen's sour attitude.

"A couple weeks. Why?"

"No reason." Demyx grinned to himself.

"Mhmm. Sure." Roxas nibbled on his sandwich again.

"Baacck." Axel said, plopping down next to Roxas, and across from Demyx.

Demyx grinned at him.

"Good, eat. You're like, fucking anorexic or something!" He flailed his arms toward the red head.

"I am_ not_ anorexic!" he gasped. "I have a really high metabolism!" he said, taking a bite out of a sandwich for good measure.

"Sure sure." He said, waving his hand and jamming some cake into his mouth again.

Axel pouted again, and took a smaller bite out of his sandwich.

Roxas scanned over the man. He WAS pretty damn skinny. He idly wondered if he'd had ribs taken out or something.

Axel seemed to notice his analysis.

"Like what you see?" said man asked, smirking.

"Stuff it, _Doctor_ Axel." Roxas growled.

"Hey, we're not in my office, now! I'm not your doctor until Saturday, Roxy."

He grinned.

Then he yelled in pain, via Roxas' fist.

"Hey! Are you _assaulting_ your psychologist?!" Axel whined.

"Oh, I thought you weren't my doctor until Saturday?!" Roxas growled back.

Demyx fell down on the ground, and Roxas and Axel both looked over the table to see what'd happened.

He was laughing his ass off.

"I-I can, see, w-why you need to, go to a- shrink." He got out, before his hysterical laugher took over.

The two looked at each other, and back to Demyx.

"Uhm, wow, Demyx. I don't think I'm _that_ bad…" Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah, really. I've had a person come to me that shot someone for getting their order wrong!" Axel laughed. Roxas stared at him, incredulous.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Worst case I've ever had. At least the person didn't die." He said.

"That's good… I guess. Makes me feel better about being crazy." Roxas grinned.

"I thought you said you weren't crazy, Roxy!" Demyx laughed.

"Demyx…" Axel started.

"IAMNOTCRAZYYOUASS!" Roxas shouted before stalking off.

"LOOKWHATYOUDID!" Demyx shouted, hiding under the table from Axel's fury.

"YOU did it!" The older man hissed. "No more sugar! I need to go talk to Roxas now, he's probably strangling somebody right now, thanks to you. I'm sure your boyfriend would _love_ to know you're the cause of someone's death-by-Roxas." Axel stormed off in search of the little blonde ball of fury. He wasn't hard to spot; when you see people flying out of the way, you know he's on a rampage. With a sigh, he went after the blonde.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

Blue eyes were tinted with annoyance, and a scowl was on his face.

"What?!" He barked, trying to pry the hand off his arm, but failing.

The older man looked around, spotted an exit, and pulled Roxas out it

"Are you gonna rape me now, 'cause I'm pretty sure that's illegal." He said, tugging on his arm again.

Axel rolled his eyes and let go once he was sure the teen wouldn't run away.

"I'm not going to _rape_ you, stupid. I just didn't want you to _kill_ anyone in there. I'm pretty sure murder is even more illegal than rape." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "So. Let out your frustration, now that no one can be harmed."

"…are you sure you want me to do that?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. It's not good to keep that kind of stuff inside."

"Are you. SURE. You want me. To do that?"

"Yes." Came the skeptical response.

Roxas shrugged, took in a deep breath, and let out a blood-curdling scream.

Axel's hands flew to his ears, and his swore under his breath.

Ten seconds passed.

Then twelve.

Then sixteen.

Around twenty seconds, the scream died down to a whisper.

By then, people had stopped to gape at him.

"Nothing to see here, people, get the fuck away from him!" Axel said, shooing away the people.

"Thanks." Roxas croaked out, his voice cracking.

"Feel better?"

Roxas nodded, rubbing his throat.

"Good… let's get you something to drink now." He nodded again, following the red head back inside. "You know, you really need to find a better vent. Screaming like that's gonna destroy your voice. Find something that's not self-destructive."

"Self destructive?" He said hoarsely.

Axel nodded.

"Yeah. Most people write, or draw, or play sports, and stuff like that. If you find something that calms you down, tell me, I don't want to have to put you on drugs."

Roxas nodded again.

As they approached the doorway, they spotted Demyx waiting for them there.

Roxas raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What's up, Dems?" Axel asked, his own suspicion setting in.

"What was up with THAT?" Demyx asked, nodding toward Roxas.

"You heard me?" said blonde croaked, blushing.

"I think Eskimos in ANTARCTICA heard you."

"Dem, there aren't any Eskimos in Antarctica."

"NOBODYASKEDYOU."

"…right. Great. I think I'm just gonna… go hide now." Roxas muttered, taking a step toward the doorway. Demyx moved back a step, and let them walk closer, but not through. They took another step closer, he took another step back. This happened one more time before Roxas got agitated.

"What ARE you doing?" he squeaked, heaving a frustrated sigh.

An evil grin broke out over Demyx's face, and his eyes flickered up.

Axel groaned.

"If that isn't the BIGGEST cliché _ever_." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Roxas looked back and forth between Demyx and Axel, trying to figure out what it is they were talking about.

Axel frowned and pointed up.

Oh.

Mistletoe.

Clever.

He groaned and glared at Demyx.

"YOU did this." Roxas spat at the grinning blonde.

"Maybe. But rules _are_ rules."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think you'd want to do that."

"You know what?"

"You're procrastinating."

"…I hate you."

"I think we've already covered that."

Roxas turned to Axel, and put his hands on his hips.

"Do we really have to?" he complained.

Axel nodded solemnly.

"I don't think he's going to let us through if we don't."

He was right, Demyx had taken on a defensive position, as if he were a goalie in a soccer game.

Ohhh, he's gonna have more than goals to guard when Roxas gets to him.

Axel sighed, and leaned his head down towards Roxas'.

"Do it and I'll never talk to you ag-" he was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his. He blinked. Once. Twice. And then slowly closed his eyes. All too soon, though, Axel's head retreated back, and Roxas was reminded exactly what he'd been doing. A loud crack was heard, and Axel muttered swears under his breath as he held his cheek.

**Back to the present.**

Roxas was not talking to Axel.

Axel was frustrated that Roxas was mad at his for something that wasn't entirely his fault.

And Demyx has a nifty new cast.

"Roxas… you _know_ I would never take advantage of you like that if I'd had a choice." Axel was back to being a doctor, trying to fix Roxas again.

Not the guy that hit on Roxas when he wasn't supposed to.

Not the guy who _almost_ had a chance.

But the guy who got _paid_ to spend time with him.

This was what angered Roxas the most.

The seething blonde just glared.

"Seriously, was I really that bad of a kisser? I didn't think it meant that much… unless…." He grinned mockingly. "It was your _first_ kiss."

_WHAT?!_

He was EIGHTEEN. Of course it wasn't.

He and Olette had dated once, a couple years back.

Before he'd decided that girls really weren't for him.

"Ahh, so it _was_."

"No! It wasn't!"

"Well, then. You have to tell me that, or I'll make assumptions. Besides, you seemed kinda nervous. Seem like it _was_."

"I kissed Olette when we dated a couple years ago, happy?" He crossed his arms and walked over to his corner chair, plopping down and looking at his feet as if they would take him home with a click of his heels.

_There's no place like home._

There's no place like home.

_There's no pla-_

"So, it was your first kiss with a _guy_ huh?" Axel mused.

Damnit, he ruined the magic.

Roxas mumbled something unintelligible, kicking his legs nervously.

"I see. So, how long have you been-"

"A year and a half." Roxas cut him off, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence.

"And have you actually dated a guy before?"

"…not really…"

"Hmm…" Axel frowned slightly, thinking, and then, a wide grin crossed his face.

"…what?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Well. I _might_ have found a source of some of your anger."

"……and what is that, might I ask?"

Axel frowned again.

"You're gonna hit me again." He said, rubbing his cheek.

"If I promise not to hit you?"

"And you promise not to get angry and stop talking _again_" What? Oh, right, he was supposed to be mad. Damn.

"…I guess."

The smirk came back, and Roxas regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth.

"I think… it's sexual tension."

"Oh."

"Oh come on, think about it, you're a teenager, and you haven't been with anybody in a while. It makes sense. Certainly not the _only_ reason you have… issues, but it explains one." Axel said, nodding in agreement to his own words.

"…you know what?" Roxas started, almost threateningly.

"Now, now, you promised."

"It's not that. I think you might…God… be right. _Maybe_." He admitted glumly.

Axel smiled in satisfaction and grinned.

"Well, was that so hard? Now, you need a vent. Do you have anybody you like?"

Did he, really? He wasn't so sure.

Once upon a time, he'd had a small crush on Sora, but that just turned into a brotherly love kinda thing.

He had Hayner, but he didn't really like him like _that_. Besides, Hayner had Seifer.

Well damn.

The only person he could really trust was Axel.

And Axel was his doctor.

How would he ever explain that to anybody else? Seriously? His mom would probably have a heart attack.

He shook his head.

"I guess not."

Axel's smile faltered, and he shook his head.

And now Roxas felt guilty. Why?

"Well, maybe there is, but I'm not really sure." He'd said the words before he'd even thought them through.

"Good, good. Give it time, you never know." His smile came back full-force, and he winked.

"Yeah…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas didn't want to be here.

_Not_ while he was so worn out.

_Not _while the heating was up so high.

And certainly_ not_ while the chair seemed so comfortable, he could fall asleep and never wake up again.

"You look tired." Axel said, evaluating Roxas' expression.

_Well no shit._

"Something bothering you?"

"Well, yeah. I guess." He said, yawning. "Been having weird dreams. Keeping me up."

"Ohh, what kind of dreams?" Axel asked, doodling on a piece of computer paper.

Roxas gulped. He would _really_ rather not talk about his dreams, thank you.

"I don't really know." He lied, closing his eyes briefly before popping them back open.

"If you're losing sleep at home, you're more than welcome to sleep while you're here." Axel shrugged. "Go ahead, make yourself comfy."

And so he did. Within about five minutes, he was passed out.

The doctor smiled, and quietly pulled a blanket out of the closet.

He crossed the room, and draped the blanket over the sleeping teen.

He turned back to his desk, but frowned and turned back around.

Pulling his hair back so that it would not touch the blonde, he kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well." He muttered before crossing the room again and plopping down in his chair.

-----------------------------------------------

_Roxas awoke wearing a long hoody._

_Had he been wearing that earlier?_

_Why was it so scratchy?_

_He looked around, the room was dark._

_He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust, when he realized that he was, in fact, not the only one in the room._

_"If it's so warm, why don't you take it off?" Came a seductive and mesmerizing voice from across the room._

_"A-Axel?" Roxas stuttered, squinting to see._

_The redhead stepped out of the darkness, and towards him._

_Suddenly, he was imuch/i closer, resting his forehead on the blonde's._

_He could feel the warm, cinnamon-tinged breath on his face, and he shivered._

_"What are you-" he was silenced by a pair of hungry lips attacking his own._

_His body seemed to be moving on it's own, pulling the red head down on top of him, so that he was straddling his waist. He kissed back, almost viciously, and started grinding his hips upward against Axel's. He moaned in pleasure, his lips parting momentarily. The older man took advantage of this, exploring his mouth and fighting for dominance._

_He barely recalled his shirt ever being lifted over his head, but he felt sweltering hot hands playing over his chest, over his stomach, making him arch his back up into the touch. But they never ceased their movements. He moaned again, his eyes shooting open, as one of the hands moved lower and lower, playing with the buttons on his pants, and yanking them off. He reached up, un-doing the buttons on Axel's shirt, exposing pale flesh. Once the shirt was off, he tossed it off somewhere in the room. He barely heard a small crash while the hands were replaced with a mouth, leaving hot, fluttering kisses all along his jaw. Roxas gasped as the other man bit down of his neck, sucking at it until it left a dark purple mark. Slowly, the kisses moved downward, raking teeth of exposed stomach, and biting playfully at the waistband of his boxers. They were tugged down. Painfully slow, exposing him. He felt a vivid blush cover his face and the tops of his ears._

_Axel left him, momentarily, pulling off his own pants and boxers._

_All Roxas could do was gape at this point._

_What exactly did the redhead want him to do? Rather, what ishould/i he do?_

_Good thing Axel seemed to know what he was doing, and really didn't give him much chance to dwell on the thought as he stuck one finger into his entrance._

_"Relax." Came a husky whisper._

_He tried, relaxing his muscles, but when another finger was inserted, he whimpered and scrunched his eyes closed. Soon, the pain ebbed away, and he moaned as the fingers curled slightly inside him. When they pulled out completely, and three were shoved back in, his back arched, and he whimpered again._

_"Shh… almost there." The husky voice said again. He nodded, not trusting his voice._

_He adjusted himself, relaxing his muscles, and soon enough, it didn't hurt anymore._

_Axel took the hint and pulled out, kissing him hard before pushing himself in. Roxas bit back a scream, his nails digging into the older man's shoulders, drawing little blood trails down his back._

_"You okay?" he winced, the scratches stinging slightly._

_Roxas scrunched up his face again, but nodded._

_He pulled out almost all the way, but thrusted back in, soon building a steady rhythm._

_Soon, the blonde found it hard to keep from moaning._

_"A-Axel!" He whimpered, throwing his head back. Said red head took advantage of this, attacking his neck again._

_"Mmm oh GOD Roxasss!" He whispered into the blonde's neck._

_Roxas shivered, he could feel the pressure building up in his stomach._

_"I-Axel, I think I-" he stammered, and he cried out-_

_----  
_

"Ack!" the blonde squeaked as he fell off the couch. His eyes popped open wide as he looked around. It was still sunny. Defiantly _not_ dark. He pulled the blanket off of himself, realizing that someone had covered him up when he fell asleep.

God. With these kinds of dreams all week, how was he supposed to get any sleep?

How could he _possibly_ tell Axel about them?

...

Wait. Where WAS Axel?

He whipped his head around, eyes landing on his doctor, who seemed to be sleeping as well. On closer examination, he could see his shoulders shaking. Was he crying?

Sudden gulps of air sounded from him, and it hit him. He wasn't _crying_. He was _laughing_.

_Fucker._

Speaking of… Roxas looked down, realizing his pants were **awfully** tight. He got up, wincing slightly.

"Have a nice sleep?" the man said, calming himself down enough to talk.

Roxas shrugged.

"I think I _might_ have found a "vent"." Roxas smirked, walking over to the desk slowly.

"Oh, really?" He asked, oblivious.

"Mmmhmmm." He said. Axel seemed to be evaluating his expression as he got closer.

"Roxas?" He asked, a faint tinge of pink growing on his ears and across his face.

The blonde ignored him, climbing on top of the desk and kissing him hungrily as he began reenacting his most recent dream.

Roxas did not want to be here.

Truth be told, he'd rather be in Axel's apartment.


End file.
